Image forming apparatuses may include fluid applicator units, a fluid supply and a fluid detection module. The fluid supply may provide fluid to the fluid applicator units to eject fluid such as ink in the form of drops on substrates in a print mode. The fluid applicator units may also eject fluid to maintain the fluid applicator units in a maintenance mode. The fluid detection module may detect a fluid level of the fluid supply.